Storage assemblies of many types are known in the art. Many of the storage assemblies are particularly applicable to the storing of items at refrigerated appliances. Oftentimes, articles stored in refrigerated appliances are stored in an aggregative manner and are not readily accessed individually. A need has been identified for storage assemblies that provide for the discrete storing of storage units, such as flexible storage bags for example, in a manner that allows the storage space for each storage unit to be adapted to the size of the storage unit so that the storage units can be readily and efficiently stored away and easily accessed.